The Apothecary & Her Warrior
by Anthiese
Summary: Nina, now at the age of thirty-five, has lived a life alone while everyone she loves blossoms with families of their own. It is by her choice that she spends the rest of her days without a soulmate. An unexpected encounter with a warrior might alter her decisions.


The Apothecary & Her Warrior

* * *

"Hey, Aunt Nina? Is it alright if I use some of the tonics you picked up today? I have a patient to treat. He's come down with a cold. I ran out of tonics because I had to treat someone else yesterday, and I only have a bag full of herbs. So, yeah, it would be great if you could help me out again."

Nina, aged thirty-five, moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Her half-lidded eyes landed on her twenty-year-old nephew. The young man was standing at the entrance of her small home in Clearbrook. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Nina could not help but see how much he looked like his father. Her older brother. He had the same eyes, but his mother's soft brown hair. Her dear nephew found it very pleasing to keep his hair long and in a loose ponytail behind his head. The young man was always asking her for help, and she never minded one bit. She was always ready to help her kin.

Several years ago, when Zeph was only twenty-four and Nina was fifteen, Zeph and his lover, Mercedes, married each other. Shortly after that, Mercedes gave birth to their first child. They named him Fyn, desiring a name that was close to their best friend's name, Alfyn. Nina instantly fell in love with their baby boy. As she was practicing on becoming an apothecary at the time, she promised to teach her brother's son everything she knew about the practice. She was more than happy to do so. When Zeph turned thirty-two, he and Mercedes had their second child, who they named Macy. Nina had been twenty-three at the time and she was just coming back from her travels as an apothecary. Like with their first child, Nina fell in love with their daughter too. A couple of years ago, Zeph and Mercedes introduced the last member of their family, another baby boy named Greene. He was nine-years-old now. Nina loved all of them very much.

Like Zeph, Alfyn Greengrass had also started a family of his own. He had married a traveling companion named Ophilia, and they had a son. His name was Josef. They named him after Ophilia's deceased foster father. Nina thought that was touching and quite endearing at the time. Josef was born around the same time as Fyn. Wanting to be more like his mother, Josef pursued being a cleric rather than an apothecary like his father. He was the only offspring they had, and Nina loved him just as much as her two nephews and one niece.

While her good friend and older brother moved on to start families of their own, she was left to endure a lonely life. Fortunately, it was by choice. There were many men who had come up to her and asked for her hand in marriage, but she would always decline. She chose to continue to travel Orsterra as an apothecary, wanting to be as great as Alfyn and Zeph. Nina wanted to heal as many people as she could.

A breathless laugh fell from Nina's lips as she reached for her bag underneath her chair. "Of course, you can use them," she answered her nephew's question, rummaging through her back to produce the tonics she had picked up a couple of hours ago. "You can have them all if you want. I don't think I'll be needing them any time soon. You seem to have everything under control here in Clearbrook." With a kind smile, she handed him the tonics she snagged earlier.

Her brother's son moved away from the doorway, very pleased. With eager hands, he scooped up the tonics from her palms. "Thanks a lot, Aunt Nina. You're the best, you know that, right?" Without waiting for a response, he pressed a brief kiss to her forehead and then scurried out of the little home, bidding her a haste farewell.

Nina watched him go, the contented smile never leaving her face. It certainly was a treat whenever her nephews or niece asked her for something. She was glad to help each and every time. The woman got up from the chair, stretching her arms out above her head. Her legs ached from sitting down for so long. Lately, she hadn't been feeling energized. She guessed it was because she was getting old. She didn't have as much energy as she used to. It was something that she accepted. She wasn't getting any younger.

The apothecary stepped out of her house and into the evening light, shutting the door to her house. It was a quiet day in Clearbrook. There was not much to do. About a year ago, Nina had decided to conclude her travels for the time being. She purchased her own home in Clearbrook and decided that she would stay there for a little while. It was quaint, and it was her first house. Nina felt quite proud of it.

Nina put her hands behind her back and took a stroll. A couple of townspeople waved at her as they walked by. She sometimes stopped to have a brief chat with them. Everyone knew who each other was in Clearbrook. That was just how it was. It was a very intimate town. Gossip spread fast and everyone quickly knew when a newcomer entered their town. It used to bother her a long time ago, but now it was different. She learned to accept that the town would forever remain the same, and she was okay with that.

"Oh, Nina. There you are. I was wondering where you were."

At the sound of Mercedes's voice, Nina stopped moving and looked up. The older woman was approaching her while holding a basket full of potatoes. "Hey Mercedes! What are you up to right now?" Nina eyed the basket full of potatoes. "Getting supper ready?"

"That's the plan for now. You do know Alfyn and his family are coming over for supper tonight, right? They traveled all the way from Flamesgrace to get here," Mercedes informed her, jutting one hip out as she tried to balance the basket of potatoes on her knee. It must have been heavy for the forty-four-year-old woman. Nina thought that she should help her carry it but was too lazy.

"Oh! They are?" Nina raised her eyebrows, astonished by this news. Nobody ever told her anything! It was such a pain. "Nobody told me. You guys must have been planning this for quite some time then, huh?"

Mercedes nodded. "Uh huh." Then, she started walking. "Walk with me. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Obeying, Nina trekked alongside her while scratching an itch on her cheek. She was curious to know what her sister-in-law wanted, but she knew it was probably the same thing as before. Mercedes was always trying to push her into finding a man. Ever since Nina turned twenty-five, Mercedes had been bugging her about how it was going to be too late for her to have a family if she waited too long. Nina constantly expressed to her that she never wanted a family and that she was fine with being alone. Mercedes, however, never listened to her words. Instead, she was always trying to find her someone to be with.

"You see, I'm _very_ concerned for you, Nina," Mercedes remarked as she kept her eyes ahead of her. "You're _thirty-five_ and you still have not had your first child! Gods above, you're not even _married_ yet! This concerns me greatly, Nina."

Nina rolled her eyes. "I've told you this already, Mercedes. I don't want a family. What part of that don't you understand?"

"You're only saying that because you don't know what it feels like to fall in love," retaliated Mercedes with a rapid shake of her head. Her grip tightened on the basket she held, determination glowing in her eyes. "I love Zeph with all of my heart. Look what our love gave us. Our love gave us three beautiful children who we love dearly. I couldn't be happier. You have to experience something like that, Nina…before it's too late."

"You still don't understand," sighed Nina, exasperated. "Getting married and having children sounds nice and all, but I'm not ready for something like that. I don't think I'll _ever_ be ready. Just the thought of dedicating my life to someone else…scares me. I don't want to be tied down. I want to travel the rest of Orsterra while I'm still alive and free. Eventually, I want to travel the seas to other continents, you know? There's so much more that I want to do with my life, and I want to do it _alone_."

A frown creased Mercedes's forehead. "That sounds like a lonely life, Nina. Trust me, you will be happier with a man in your life, a man who will love and take care of you."

"Well, you have your own opinion and I have mine. I don't need a man in my life to be happy. I'm glad that you and my brother are happy together, but that's just not for me. I'm sorry," Nina informed her as they reached Mercedes's house. "We're here. Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Mercedes sighed in disappointment. "No. Not at all." Then, her lips formed a small smile. "I'm sorry, Nina. I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess I just don't want to see you end up alone while everyone else flourishes with families of their own. However, if you truly believe that you'll be happy alone, then so be it. I won't push it anymore."

Nina returned her smile with a bright one of her own. "Thanks, Mercedes. Anyway, good luck with making dinner."

"You don't wish to help me?" Mercedes asked in a teasing manner. Her smile was bigger now and her hair blew in the wind. She was still struggling to keep the basket of potatoes in her hands. "I would love an extra pair of hands in the kitchen."

"You know I can't cook. I would destroy something!" Nina pointed out while shaking her head. She backed away, holding up her hands. "No way. I think I'll just continue my little stroll. Have one of your sweet children come to fetch me when it's time for supper, you hear?"

Mercedes laughed a little. "Alright then. I'll see you then, Nina." After that, she disappeared into her home, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Nina hummed to herself as she spun on her heels and resumed her leisure trek. Her hands came together behind her back, her fingers loosely laced. She stopped in front of a river. Her eyes closed. She took a moment to breathe in the fresh air of the nature around her. The sound of the rushing water in front of her caressed her ears like fine music. Her short hair swayed in the breeze. The evening light touched her skin in a soothing manner.

The apothecary loved Clearbrook. It would forever be her home. There were cherished memories inhabiting the town. Wherever she went, she would find memories to be associated with it. It was common. Nina wouldn't change a thing though. She loved to relive all the memories, the good and the bad. A long time ago, she learned how to accept all of the bad experiences in life as lessons. As soon as she was able to do that, her life became so much better. She never made the same mistake twice because of it. All was well.

A heavy drowsiness captured her being. Her eyes slowly opened, only going halfway. Her hands moved to her sides limply. It was like she was in a trace as she stared at the orange sun disappearing behind the green trees. Her trance was broken when something rammed into her side, effectively knocking the breath right out of her. Eyes wide, Nina felt the world spinning as the ground rushed up to meet her. She landed on her side in the damp grass. A sharp pain struck her body. She realized she had landed on her wrist.

"Crivens, miss! I didn't see you there!"

A foreign voice spoke. She did not recognize it at all. It was all new to her ears. The voice was deep and slightly attractive. She could not detect any sort of malice within it. Through her pain, she could see a man towering over her form. The first thing she felt was confusion at the sight of him, and a little bit of astonishment.

This man was quite the looker. Very easy on the eyes. His hair was long, but not too long. The color of his hair reminded her of the color of bark on a tree. His eyes were a warm brown, inviting and full of concern. He was dressed like a warrior, a sheath at his hip. He looked around the same age as her, a fully-grown man.

"Are you hurt?" asked the man, kneeling beside her and helping her up into a sitting position. The worry in his tone was highly evident. Nina could feel his hand pressing into the small of her back. "I didn't mean to knock you over like that, miss." His eyes found the wrist that she was cradling and his face instantly displayed guilt. "Your wrist!"

"It's fine. Nothing an apothecary can't fix," Nina responded easily, holding her injured wrist to her chest. She was trying her hardest not to look at his face. "It's not sprained or anything, so it'll be a quick fix." The man was too close to her. It made her heart do a weird, ferocious dance inside of her chest. It was an odd feeling, a feeling that she did not quite understand. The feeling brought her perplexity and unwanted discomfort. For some reason, she wanted to flee from this man, to never see him again. At the same time, however, the desire to learn more about him lingered.

"So, you know of an apothecary in this town, miss?" questioned the warrior, raising an eyebrow. He did not withdraw his hand from her back, and his other hand was pressed into the wet grass beneath them. His face still showed deep concern for her wellbeing. The guilt remained too.

Nina slowly shook her head, her mouth feeling dry. "No. I mean, _yes_. I'm an apothecary, so I can fix this myself. There are other apothecaries in town though, so it's not a problem." She tried to move her wrist but winced when another wave of pain swept through her. "Ah, I wonder why it hurts so much. I didn't land on it _that_ hard."

"I deeply apologize for my foolishness, miss. I promise you that it was not my intention to knock you down like that," he told her, hoping that she would accept his apology. "My name's Philip. Is there anythin' that I can do for you?"

"A-Ah…um…" Nina used her free hand to push herself up to her feet. Once she was standing again, she made sure to create some distance between them. Her heart was still acting weird. Why was it beating so quickly? And why did she feel some type of way whenever she looked at his handsome face? It made no sense to her at all. "No. There's nothing you can do. It's alright. I accept your apology. It was an accident, after all."

The man known as Philip straightened until he was also standing. It was then that Nina realized how tall he was. The man towered over her like an overgrown tree. It was quite intimidating to her. So far, the man had shown nothing but kindness toward her. He was guilty for what he had done, that was for sure. So, why did she still feel wary? Perhaps it was because of the odd feeling that she was currently experiencing? Nina did not know. All she knew was that she should get away from him before the abrupt feeling intensified.

"Well, if you're sure, miss," commented Philip, rubbing the back of his head while placing one hand on his hip. "Do you have a name?"

"My name?" Nina repeated, blinking. "Why do you need to know my name?"

"To properly apologize to you. Besides, I don't want to keep callin' you miss," answered Philip through a light chuckle.

Nina stared at him for a long moment, trying to decide. When she finally finished contemplating her response, she told him her name. With a smile that complemented his attractive face, Philip apologized to her once more and offered to purchase her a drink at the tavern. After she healed her wrist, of course.

* * *

For reasons that were unknown to her, Nina had accepted his offer. That night, she completely forgot about dining with her family at her brother's house and spent time with the man who knocked her down. Nina didn't know how she could have forgotten so easily. She blamed it on the man who sat across from her at the table inside the tavern. They shared drinks and they shared stories, and she came to be comfortable around him.

To her surprise, she learned a great deal about Philip. He was a traveler and a warrior determined to explore every inch of Orsterra, helping the weak whenever he could. The man was known as a great hero to some and a beast to others when it came to his impressive skill with a sword. Philip was at the age of thirty-three and hailed from Cobbleston in the Highlands. He spoke very fondly of a great man who trained him when he was only a child. He told her tales of his travels throughout his years, and countless battles that he both won and lost. Nina listened intently to every word that poured from his lips, truly captivated by his stories.

She learned of his dear mother, who passed away five years ago. Nina grew saddened at this part, and he seemed to notice, for he laughed and told her not to worry. Nina was surprised that he was comfortable talking about it because it seemed like he had loved his mother very much. As their night continued, Philip revealed more knowledge about herself. He was being so kind to her that she could not help but provide information on herself as well. They both learned a lot about each other.

They stayed at the tavern for almost the entire night, their conversations growing. The entire time, the odd feeling did not leave Nina. It stayed with her. She tried to decipher what it was, but she couldn't. All she knew was that her heart would not stop dancing frantically from within her. It was strange.

After their time together at the tavern, Philip never really left Clearbrook. Days went by, and she found herself spending more and more time with the man. Nina enjoyed his company. The man became her best friend. Philip told her more stories of his adventures, and she was always ready to listen. They joked with each other, and Nina even showed him a few tricks as an apothecary. She discovered that Philip had gentle hands, despite how calloused it was from wielding a blade for so long. Nina even commented that he could be an apothecary if he wanted to, which he only guffawed at.

As weeks went by, Philip still remained in Clearbrook. He always stayed at the inn. Nina often wondered how he was able to afford to stay for so long. Another thing she thought about was his reason for staying in Clearbrook. If he wanted to become a permanent resident, why didn't he try to purchase a house, so he would not have to spend so many leaves staying at the inn? Many questions of his decisions plagued her constantly, but she never got any answers for them.

Eventually, Nina began to invite him into her own home. They held fun, playful conversations. Sometimes, they didn't even talk at all. They just silently enjoyed each other's presence. One day, Philip managed to fall asleep in her house. Nina didn't mind it one bit. She let him sleep on her bed and she covered him with blankets to keep him warm. At that time, she had watched him sleep. She knew it was strange, but she did it anyway. After all, she knew that he would never find out.

A couple of days after that, she discovered that she was wrong. Philip confronted her about it, informing her that he had been awake for almost the entire time. Nina felt so embarrassed and flustered by this, but he only laughed at her. Nina ended up laughing with him. It was a moment that she would cherish for the rest of her days.

Nina introduced Philip to her family. Everyone welcomed him immediately. The children took a real liking to him, and Philip always aimed to please. He played with them whenever Nina took him over to her brother's house. Philip even helped Mercedes clean the house from time to time. Mercedes loved him, and the woman occasionally teased Nina about marrying him. Nina always refused, telling her that she was ridiculous. She would never marry Philip. That could never happen. The thought was too ludicrous. At the same time, though, it made a warm feeling spread throughout her being. She didn't know why.

Before Nina knew it, a year had gone by. Philip announced that he would be getting back on the road. Nina locked herself in her house after he made that unexpected claim. It made her sad. The thought of Philip leaving tore at her heart. She would no longer have anyone to talk to, no one to spend time with her. Nina had become so used to the warrior's company that it brought tears to her eyes to know that she might not ever see him again.

That was what she was doing now, fighting back tears. It was the day of Philip's departure. All she could do was sit on her bed and try to imagine a life without him. It was horrid. Nina still could not understand the feeling in her chest, even after all this time. All she knew was that she liked Philip far too much to see him go. The man had knocked on her door for the past few days, asking if she was alright. Nina just ignored him each time he stopped by.

Today was the day he would leave Clearbrook forever. The least she could do was say goodbye to him. Nina forced herself out of her bed and outside. It was in the middle of the day. Townspeople milled about, saying hi to her whenever she passed by. Her destination was the inn. Nina hoped with all her heart that Philip didn't already leave.

When she reached the inn, she entered. She already knew where Philip's room was, having visited many times. Nina knocked on his door. He opened the door a couple of seconds later. Surprise flickered across the warrior's face when his eyes rested on her. Foolishness grasped her heart as she saw the look on his face. How dare she appear before him after ignoring him for days? What kind of friend was she? She had no right to stand in front of him to say goodbye. He probably hated her now anyway.

"Nina, it's so good to see you," Philip greeted her with a friendly smile. He moved aside and opened the door wider, motioning for her to come inside his room. "Come on in. I was in the middle of packin'."

Mute, Nina ventured into his room. The room was simple. There was only a bed and a window. The curtains were drawn, warm sunlight streaming through. It put the outside world on display, revealing a beautiful day. Nina's eyes found his bed. There was a satchel on top of it, along with many other things scattered about. It _did_ look like he was packing. It only upset her to see it all.

"So, what brings you here? You've been ignoring me quite a lot lately," Philip pointed out, walking over to her. He put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you're doing okay. You're not sick, are ya?"

Nina shook her head. "No, I'm not. Philip?"

Philip tilted his head to the side. "That's my name."

"Do you…do you truly mean to leave?"

Philip's features softened at her question. Nina bit her lip, looking away from him. If she stared at him for much longer, her heart would burst out of her chest. An intense heat flooded her cheeks and her hands shook.

"Yes. I'm leavin', Nina," Philip responded, sounding sad. "I gotta move on. I can't stay in one place for too long. I do have to admit though, Clearbrook is a special place. That's why I stayed here for as long as I did."

"Special?" Nina turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Flustered, Philip rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze. "Well, 'cause of _you_ , Nina. It's special 'cause of you."

"You…think that I'm special?" Nina didn't know why but her face became even warmer.

"Yeah, I always did." Philip was looking at her again. "Hope ya don't mind."

Nina shook her head, feeling her lips curl into a warm smile. "No, of course not. I…I think you're special too, Philip."

Philip was quiet after that. Not a word from him. The foolishness that she had felt earlier returned to her. Nina wanted to run out of the room and disappear forever. Here she was, a grown woman, and becoming frightened and embarrassed. It was ridiculous. Nina didn't know how to behave when she was with Philip. It was like she became a different person with him. Nina lowered her eyes to her feet, unable to gaze at his face any longer.

Her heart almost broke through her chest when she felt Philip's hand graze her cheek. She lifted her eyes, watching as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Nina was quite shocked. Her body was frozen. Philip was gazing at her as if she were his most precious treasure. There was something else there too. Was it… _love_?

Was _that_ what she had been feeling all this time? Love? It seemed absurd. How could _she_ be in love with Philip? How could he-

"Nina, I love you," Philip breathed, his hand sliding down to her cheek. His thumb gently ran across her cheekbone. "I love you."

An overwhelming wave of emotions smacked into Nina all at once. She was trembling uncontrollably now, unsure of how to respond to that. It was _Philip_. He was her best friend, a man who she had become incredibly fond of. He was someone that she could not live without.

"If you…if you feel the same for me, I will gladly stay here forever with you. Being at your side means more to me than adventuring across Orsterra. Truly." Philip's face was close to her own. She could feel his breath upon her lips.

"Philip, I…" Nina knew deep down inside that she loved him too. It was the only reason. She knew of nothing else. "I love you too, Philip. Please, don't leave. I don't want you to leave!" Nina put her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Please stay with me. Please."

Philip's arms came around her, returning her embrace. "You really love me?"

"I do!" Nina replied, her voice muffled. "I love you so much, Philip!"

Philip pulled away a little to look down at her face. There was a huge smile on his lips. Without another word, he dipped his head to capture her lips with his own. Nina was shocked at first, but then she returned it, slipping her eyes shut.

It was at that moment that Nina realized that she did not mind sharing her life with someone else.


End file.
